


Strings On A Sweater

by Creme13rulee, HarperHaze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Fortune Telling, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperHaze/pseuds/HarperHaze
Summary: AU- Victor visits a fortune teller by chance at a festival, and one night changes his life  forever.Inspired by We Run by SugarlandThis is a spontaneous collaborative story between me  my best friend HarperHaze, who is the lead author.Only Mama Katsuki knows how you can go.





	Strings On A Sweater

“Fortune Teller. Aura readings. Your true love revealed.” Yuri scoffed as they all stopped at the next tent.

It was a simple looking tent, dark blue like dusk, with little silver stars and patterns painted all across the bottom. Victor paused and read the sign. “Mama Katsuki...”

Mila and Yuri stopped to examine the tent. Mila gave the set up an incredulous glance. “Even here, these people try to peddle such none sense. Heh.” She waved a hand. “I have no time for this, I’m going to look at the booth with jewelry.”

The flap of the tent burst open at that moment, startling Yuri and Victor. A young woman in a purple and blue kimono bowed as she exited, saying thank you repeatedly as she backed out.

“Remember the flowers, my dear.” Said the voice from the darkness inside.

Yuri and Victor exchanged looks. “The flowers?”

“My true love! He will wear chrysanthemums in a shade of yellow.” The young woman answered their question, dreamily, even though they weren’t actually asking.

Yuri burst into laughter. Victor cupped his face in his hand, smiling sweetly back at the girl as she floated away on the news of her fortune. Young love, even undiscovered love, made the world a little brighter to his eyes. Even though it had been ages since Victor had felt that stirring himself...

“She actually believes it! What a crock!” Yuri was doubled over in his amusement.

“Does the young Yuri think I know not his future as well..?” The voice inside the tent called out. Yuri stood upright, and Victor could see a wave of shock run through his body.

“Come... come inside. Let Mama Katsuki tell you what she sees.”

Yuri glanced back to Victor, but he just shook his head and shrugged, gesturing to the tent’s flap. “Why not? What could it hurt.”

Yuri shook himself of his shock, recovering quickly, and walked into the tent, Victor on his heels to watch the entertainment.

“Ah, ah uh. Only one at time, my dears.” The boys exchanged a look, and then Victor dropped the tent flap and stepped back outside.

It was about 20 minutes later that Yuri finally emerged from the tent, swishing the canvas flap open dramatically and stomping out.

“The future is yours to make!” The voice from inside the tent called out, almost like a warning.

Victor could tell from his disposition that he hadn’t liked what the fortune teller had told him, and he quickly rushed forward to comfort, or rather calm down, his young charge. Yuri flicked his blond hair out of his face, defiantly ignoring Victor’s aide, and flashed him a mischievous smile.

“I’m going to win that competition. Gold is in my future.” Yuri said proudly, then huffed and folded his arms.

“Is that so...” Victor murmured. He glanced back, curiously, at the tent stall of Mama Katsuki. “The Madame Fortune Teller saw that for you?”

“Yes!” Yuri spat. “Do you think I’d lie? She can see my greatness.” He turned and started to walk away down the pathway of stalls that had been set up for the festival. “Why not go see for yourself? She’ll tell you that you’re an old man now who needs to retire, and I’ll be taking your place at the top.”

“You’ve got a long way to come before that happens, Yuri Plisetsky.”

“I’m hungry.” Yuri replied dismissively, before walking into the crowd and disappearing, leaving Victor standing in front of Mama Katsuki’s tent.

The crowd of The Festival moved quickly, joyously oblivious the drama that had just unfolded behind the tent doors between Yuri and the fortune teller. Victor shook his head, chuckling that the boy could get so worked up over someone playing at fortune telling.

“The stars do not play. The waters do not lie. Neither does Mama Katsuki. Come inside, young man. I have much to tell you.”

Victor was startled for a moment, but recovered quickly. He turned to see the flap of the tent was lifted back slightly, inviting him inside. What could it hurt.. He thought, as he ducked his head to enter the tent.

Inside, the air was dense with incense. It hung in the air like the smell of gunpowder after fireworks, but the scent was soothing, floral... like roses. He stood in the darkness for a moment while his eyes adjusted to the candlelight of the tent.

Victor was surprised at how dark the inside of the tent actually was. It could be midnight outside for all he knew that it was just after noon, that was how deep the darkness was. A snap of a match and flash of light as another candle was lit on a small table a few steps before him.

Mama Katsuki sat on the tatami mat covered floor, waving him closer to her. She wasn’t at all what he expected. Nothing like the aged spinsters who plied the madam fortune teller trades at corner stalls in Russia.

Mama Katsuki smiled sweetly, her brown hair was pulled behind her ears, and her glasses made her brown eyes look much bigger than they probably were. She was young, maybe only twice his own age. He felt suddenly very at ease.

“Sit, sit, my dear.” She cooed, motioning to a cushion across the table from her.

He did as she said, settling down onto the floor as he examined the contents of the table in front of him. There were a few small bowls filled with various things, liquids, rocks, sticks... An incense burner with a steady stream of smoke. Matches. A few candles. A deck of old, worn cards.

“Your hands, please.” She reached across the table as he willingly gave her his hands. Mama Katsuki dipped a finger in one of the bowls near by, coating it in a slick oil before rubbing it in his palms. The smell of sandalwood and pepper filled the air.

She hummed as she examined his hands. He watched her, curiously, wondering what she might tell him she saw.

“You have already done so much in your young life” She finally said, tracing a line on his palm. “To accomplish such feats... You should be very proud of yourself...” Her eyes locked into his. “You should be. Yet, you are not fulfilled.”

Victor caught his breath for moment, contemplating such a statement. Was he not proud of himself? He suddenly second guessed his own feelings at his achievements.

It was true that he was feeling restless on his current path. Up until this last season, he had always had a goal to be reaching for. Some new mountain to climb. But at this moment, there were no new mountains to conquer.

He looked back into her gaze, “I suppose you are right.”

“You will find that Mama Katsuki is often right.” Her smile was soft and caring, and Victor felt at ease with his hands in hers. She turned his hands over and patted them. “Its okay, my dear, to feel this way. You have always had some goal, a clear path to follow.”

“I have been feeling some... worry. I don’t really know what I my next move is going to be.”

Mama Katsuki nodded knowingly. She began humming again, reaching for another bowl on the table. It was a shallow silver metal bowl filled with a clear liquid. She placed it before him, beckoning him to lean forward and look into it.

Victor obliged. Peering down into the bowl, he only saw a distorted reflection of his own face.

She waved a hand over the bowl, and his eyes widened as the surface of the water shimmered like liquid silver. Images and colors and visions seemed to melt and reform in the water too quickly for Victor to understand. He leaned in closer, entranced in the magics that seemed to be playing under Mama Katsuki’s hands.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle, and she continued to hum. Was the humming part of the magic? The melody was so familiar, enchanting... Like a tune he had known but forgotten.

“You seek a spark of inspiration.” Mama Katsuki seemed to speak in a trance, her eyes softened to look deep into the images in the bowl. “Ahhh! Something more than what you have been on your own. You’ll find it tonight. Oh, yes, yes... At the festival stage. You’ll know it at once. Say yes. Take their hands.”

The melody in her voice faded, and the water in the bowl returned to just that... water. Victor noticed his head seemed to feel fuzzy, perhaps from the incense that still lingered in the tent, even though he now noticed that the burner was empty.

Mama Katsuki shifted the bowl back to its original place. “The waters do not lie. They are from the hot springs at my home.” She patted his hands again, further bringing him back into the present. “You would like the baths at the inn, they are very calming. Visit me again.”

“T-thank you.” Victor was able to mutter as he stood. It wasn’t much to go on.

“Take their hands, remember.” She called to him as he left her tent.

Victor was stunned again by the brightness of daylight and the cacophony of voices and sounds of the festival. He stood, dumbfounded as he gained his bearings.

“Victor! There you are!” A voice called out. He turned to find the voice in the crowd, then spotted Mila waving to him, with Yuri close behind. “Come on, lets get some food, we are starving!”

Victor weaved his way into the mass of people, coming to his senses. Did he pay her? He glanced back to the tent, wondering what he really experienced. Magic? A real fortune? Or another con woman?

He patted down his pockets to make sure he still had his wallet and belongings. With how dark the tent was, and how.. out of it he had been, it would have been easy for someone to pick pocket him. Everything seemed to be accounted for. What kind of fortune teller give away free fortunes? She didn’t ask for payment.

“Take their hands..” He muttered.

“What did you say, Old Man?” Yuri scoffed.

“Nothing.. Nothing. Let’s get some lunch.”


End file.
